


Secret Identities

by PyreWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: While watching movies with Kara it turns out Lena has some very strong opinions about how much effort certain heroes put into keeping secrets.





	Secret Identities

Lena hadn't had a proper day off in over a month. Between a flurry of new project ideas that chewed up every waking moment of her free time, two attempted hostile takeovers (one of them aided by a mole still loyal to Lex and Lillian on the Board), and no fewer than three assassination attempts, Kara decreed that Lena needed some down time before she ended up hospitalized for exhaustion. Preferably in a place where Kara could keep an eye on her. Kara claimed it was to keep Lena from starting yet another project when she was supposed to be relaxing, but Lena knew she wanted to make sure she was safe from any further attacks.

Which was how she found herself in Kara's apartment for the entire weekend. Kara had declared it a slumber party and the two of them (along with Alex and Maggie when they had been there) had spent the whole weekend in pajamas, watching movies, playing games, and eating junk food. Lena had to admit it was probably the most fun she had had and the most normal she had felt perhaps in her entire life.

They had been watching Big Hero 6, with Lena sprawled across the couch and her legs draped over Kara's lap, when something that had been bothering her for much of the movie finally reached its breaking point.

“Oh come _on!”_ Lena groaned as the credits started to roll. Her legs that had been bouncing as Kara danced to Immortals suddenly stilled.

“What?” Kara asked cautiously. “Didn't you like it?”

“They honestly expect us to believe that a group of super geniuses and a comic book geek that probably owns every comic _ever_ , and not a single one of them saw a problem with completely transparent face shields.”

“What's wrong with that?”

“With the exception of Fred, every single one of them has their whole face on display for the whole world to see.” Lena gestured at the characters still popping up on the screen. “Have _none_ of them heard of secret identities? I bet a million dollars that the first time Aunt Cass sees a picture of the group in costume Hiro is grounded for a decade.”

“Maybe not?” Kara offered. “Sometimes people only see what they want to see.”

“Oh really?” Lena rolled her eyes.

“Yes. Really.”

“Supergirl!” Lena snapped her fingers and jumped upright on Kara's couch.

"What about her?" Kara tried to keep her voice even. After several moments with no answer, Kara glanced at Lena only to find a faraway look in her eyes and a slight smile on her lips. "Lena? What about Supergirl?"

“Oh right. She doesn't wear a mask.”

“Ok.”

“And every time she shows up on my balcony, that costume...”

“What about it?”

“She just looks _so_ sexy. And she just stands there expecting me not to grab the front of that outfit and pull her in and kiss her until we both need air. Then peel that skintight costume off of her and lay her out on my desk like she was my lunch. And th-”

_“Lena!”_ Kara nearly shrieked, trying desperately to hide how red her face was. “What does any of this have to do with the _Disney_ movie we just watched?”

“Oh! Secret identity! Supergirl doesn't wear a mask! So her beautiful kissable face is out there for the whole world to see.”

“Please don't get sidetracked again. Please?”

"She doesn't wear a mask," Lena smirked. "And then she turns around and expects a pair of glasses and an adorable cardigan to be enough to hide her identity. Even though I see her almost every single day when she shows up to my office for lunch. And she just sits there being all cute and sexy and adorable like I'm not thinking about ripping that cardigan off of her and taking her right there on the sofa in my office without even locking the door so Jess or anybody could walk in at any moment because I just can't keep my hands to myself any longer.”

Kara sat staring at Lena, her mouth agape, trying to process what Lena was saying and the images that were flashing through her mind.

“But then I remember that I can't kiss her, or rip off all her clothes, or taste her, or anything like that. Because even though I am completely head over heels in love with her we haven't even been on a single date yet because I haven't been able to build up the courage to ask her out.”

Kara sat, her heart hammering in her chest, and Lena's heartbeat pounding in her ears. Until finally a smile started to spread across her lips. The fingers of one hand started to lazily trace random patterns on Lena's leg as she inched up the leg of the sweatpants she was wearing. Her other hand started to absently undo the top button of her pajama top.

“Well...you know...this,” Kara nodded at the tv and the pizza they had been eating, before shooting a mischievous look at Lena. “could have been a date. If you wanted it to be.”

Lena sat up, licked her lips, smirked, then grabbed a fistful of Kara's top.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally set up a ko-fi page. So if you would be inclined to [Buy me a kofi](https://ko-fi.com/pyrewrites) it would be much appreciated.
> 
> If you want to come yell at me or send me a prompt you can come find me on twitter and tumblr(as much of a hellsite as it is)  
> writeblr: PyreWrites  
> general mess tumblr and twitter: PyresRPGear


End file.
